De tal palo Tal astilla?
by Argentinita
Summary: Un fic de la vida de Rose Weasley y de cómo no salió tan parecida a sus padres como todo el mundo pensaba. Muy mal summary, buenas ideas en el fic, así que, entren!, xD
1. Introducción

Summary

Un fic de la vida de Rose Weasley y de cómo no salió tan parecida a sus padres como todo el mundo pensaba…

Aclaración: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes que se encuentran aquí son de mi posesión, sino, sería rica y no estaria boludeando por estos pagos xD

* * *

Introducción: Presentando a la verdadera Rose.

Rose Weasley, tiene 15 años, cabello rojizo y ojos azules. Para suerte de Ron, sacó el cerebro de su madre. Para desgracia de Hermione, sacó el temperamento de su padre.

Ah no, Rose Weasley podía ser un verdadero genio a la hora de estudiar, nadie lograba comprender como podía retener tantas cosas, sin la necesidad de memorizarlas o de estudiarlas por decirlo de alguna manera.

No, para desgracia de la familia, Rose era una chica a la que le gustaba irse de farra.

Los últimos dos veranos, habían sido el infierno para Ron y Hermione, no solo porque Rose no dejaba de traer amigos a la casa, sino porque se empeñaba en convencerlos de ir a esos "antros de perdición para muggles" como los llamaba su padre. Pero no solo por eso, sino porque luego descubrieron que se fugaba junto con su primo Albus (ah sí, el estaba en todo metido) y su "mejor amigo" (según Rose) Scorpius, por las noches a vaya uno a saber dónde.

Hubo inclusive un incidente, en el cual, Rose llegó a las 8 de la mañana a su casa, entrando _por la ventana_ de su habitación mientras era cargada por Scorpius _Malfoy_. Ambos muchachos aseguraron que Rose era sonámbula y se había ido hasta la casa del chico en la noche y por eso el la estaba entrando a escondidas. Claro que eso no lo creía nadie, pero había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió a Scorpius cuando Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la habitación de su hija, pidió una explicación al ver tremenda escena.

La coartada hubiera funcionado, a no ser por el olor a whisky de fuego que ambos chicos desprendían al hablar, y el catastrófico estado en el que se encontraba Rose, sin mencionar que estaba vestida con un corto vestido strapless y tacones negros, lo cual insinuaba que de sonámbula no tenia nada; la verdad es que una vez más se habían escapado e ido a un club nuevo que había sido abierto en Londres y bueno, copas van, copas viene, y a una Rose borracha tienen.

La chica jamás vió gritar a su madre tanto en la vida, y nunca se olvidará del encierro que padeció hasta el inicio de su 6to año.

Claro, que en el colegio ni mamá ni papá estarían para controlarla, pero esa es una de las otras historias que les voy a relatar más adelante.

* * *

Bueno esto seria el inicio de lo que será esta serie de capitulos inconexos, jaja, que relaten disitntas situaciones vividas por Rose al entrar en la adolescencia...

Espero comentarioss

dale, denle al rr

:D

-Argentinita-


	2. Detención

**Detención**

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…

_-¿Cómo puede ser?-_pensaba _–Que me vengan de Hugo es una cosa, que a Ginny le lleguen por James, también, pero ¿de __ROSE__?, ¿__ROSE__?, ¿mi __ROSE__? Esta niña va a tener que darme muchas, __MUCHAS__ explicaciones.-_

Está bien, no era la primera vez que a Ron y Hermione, les llegaba alguna notificación de Hogwarts en la que les decían que Rose no estaba cumpliendo con los objetivos pautados de su año y que había recibido más detenciones de las que una persona normalmente recibe a lo largo de una semana. Y bueno, digamos que ya estaban curados de espanto, considerando que dentro de sus venas era un 51% de sangre _Weasley_ la que corría y también considerando el factor de que casi toda su vida convivió con los _Potter (en especial su primo James)_; ¡si más normal no les podía resultar que de vez en cuando se pegara alguna escapada y cometiera alguna que otra _"maldad"_!, pero _¿y esto?_ Definitivamente Rose iba a tener que decirle que carajo había pasado.

La cabeza de Hermione parecía estallar en cualquier momento, nunca se había sentido tan enojada con su hija, no entendía como había sido agarrada en pleno acto. Intentando escaparse _de Hogwarts_ ¡un viernes por la noche!, y encima con _UN CHICO_ para ir a ¿una fiesta?, ¿era eso lo que decía? ¡Dios!, si más boluda no podía ser, porque si por lo menos hubiese sido lo suficientemente viva como para hacerlo y no ser agarrada infraganti. Pero _NOOOO_, se había confiado y _PATAPUM__._

**Detención para la Srta. Weasley y el Sr. Malfoy durante todo UN mes.**

Ahora, el otro cuestionamiento de la mamá de Rose era _-¿Y Albus?- -¿Cómo es que no estaba metido en todo este lío?-_ Porque si de algo no había dudas, es que Albus, Rose y Scorpius hacían todas y cada una de sus maldades juntos. Siempre juntos. Por algo era que los apodaron _los tres mosqueteros,_ como el pasado verano su sobrina Lily le había hecho saber.

Estaba decidida, iría a visitar a Ginny a la casa, total hoy era Sábado y ninguna de las dos trabajaba, y podrían charlar de todo lo sucedido.

Pero eso sí, en cuanto llegara Ron, se daría por enterado de todo este asunto y entre los dos le enviarían una linda sorpresa a su pequeña y amada hijita, quien sin duda alguna la recibiría a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno frente a todo el colegio. _AY SÍ_, se encargarían de que si o si, Rose pasara esa vergüenza escarmentadora frente a _TODO _el gran salón.

Y sin más, Hermione se apareció la cocina de la casa Potter, con una media sonrisa malévola que no se le quitó durante toda la tarde.

* * *

_**Ei ei gente!**_

_**muchisimas gracias por los reviews :D**_

_**son las mejores,,,**_

_**espero qe disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, o lo qe sea qe fuere**_

_**jaja**_

_**a lo mejor tiene una continuación este capítulo y no es una historia colgada de la vida...**_

_**jajaj**_

_**Eso sí, como ya lo habrán notado, utilicé algunas palabras muy tipido del idioma argentino, del lunfardo.**_

_**Como por ejemplo "Boludo."**_

_**Disculpen si les jode o algo, haganmelo saber, cosa de intentar escribir más en neutro en otras ocaciones. Lo que pasó es que sinceramente, no pude encontrar una palabra mejor que describa tan perfectamente lo qe parecia Rose al ser atrapada, francamente una **_

_**Bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas... ;)**_

_**besos y nos leemos la proxima xD**_


	3. Detención II Parte

**Detención II parte:**

Rose estaba atónita, no podía creer como sus padres, sus _propios padres_, los que la concibieron con tanto amor, y la esperaron tanto tiempo (según su madre), le habían hecho eso. No sólo la había avergonzado en frente de tooooda la escuela, sino que encima fueron los responsables de que en ese mismo momento una caldera llena de rumores estuviera a punto de estallar.

Porque mirá que castigarla estando de vacaciones es una cosa, ir a verla al colegio para hacerle notar cuan enojados están es otra, pero mandarle un _VOCIFERADOR_, a la hora del desayuno y encima hacerle enfrente de todo el colegio el planteo de _QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO CON MALFOY LA NOCHE EN LA QUE LOS ENCONTRARON INTENTANDO SALIR DEL COLEGIO PARA IR A UNA FIESTA. _Eso _sí_, que no tiene perdón de Dios. O por lo menos era eso lo que Rose creía.

Lo peor del caso era, que ni si quiera se estaban escapando. Bueeeno, ¿a quién engañaban? Si se estaban rateando*, pero no por lo motivos con los cuales, tan injustamente había sido acusada (n/a: pstt, claro, injustamente). El tema era, que si se estaba yendo con Scorpius, pero no a una fiesta. En realidad, esa había sido la brillante excusa que a su tan inteligente amigo le había salido en el momento en que fueron agarrados por el profesor de encantamientos. La verdad era, que ellos estaban intentando llegar al lago. ¿Para qué se preguntarán? Bueno, resulta ser que a demás de tener una muy buena amistad entre ellos, Rose y Scorpius compartían un fuerte amor por los desafíos, sobre todo por las apuestas. Es así como habían llegado a semejante quilombo*.

Scorpius le había dicho a Rose, que no se animaba a ir hasta el lago y quedarse en ropa interior dentro del agua. El problema también fue, que Rose le dijo que solo lo haría si él también aceptaba hacerlo, como los dos son un tanto (por no decir mucho) orgullosos y competitivos, decidieron que lo ambos lo harían. Solo que todo ese asunto tendría que ser resuelto por la noche, porque imagínense, el revuelo que generarían una Weasley y un Malfoy semidesnudos nadando en el lago, a plena luz del día.

Así que ahora, además de tener que lidiar con una detención que duraría para siempre, iba a tener que lidiar con todo un colegio _y_ sus padres. _–Ni me voy a tomar la molestia de responderles-_ pensó Rose, a demás, ¿para qué? Era preferible que pensaran que se escapaban a una fiesta, a que sepan de las apuestas, después de todo, no creía que a su padre le hubiese gustado enterarse que su hija había aceptado "desnudarse", por así decirlo frente a un chico, más si ese era un _MALFOY_.

Pero bueno, esa misma tarde iniciaría el castigo con Scorpius, todavía no sabían bien en qué consistía, pero si de algo estaban seguros, era que de una forma u otra iban a ingeniárselas como siempre, para convertirlo en algo divertido y pasarla bien.

* * *

_*ratearse: Dícese del acto de irse de pinta, o escaparse de algún lugar. Es utilizado más comúnmente para ambientes del tipo escolar o laboral._

_*quilombo: Dícese de una expresión típicamente argentina la cual es referida cuando algo es un caos o lio enorme._

_**Jaja, LO SÉ. Mil quinientos años para terminar esta parte de la historia no tan historia de Rose y Scorpius. Perdón, es que voy a hacerles sincera, soy bastante colgada con estas cosas, y bueno, tendría que ponerle más pila, por qué soy de las que se enojan cuando ve, como la pag en inglés de Rose y Scorpius está llena de historias y la que está en español no se actualiza nunca ¬¬**_

_**Jajaj, así que prometo intentar subir cosas más seguido, igual tengan en cuenta gente que arranque la facu (=D) y bueno, tengo banda de cosas para leer ¬¬ y que empezar a estudiar para los parciales que el primero lo tengo en menos de un mes u.u**_

_**Además de que no cuento con la privacidad para poder escribir, siempre hay alguien rompiéndome, jaja. **_

_**Buenoo, el sig ¿capítulo? Ya ni siquiera sé que es esto, si una serie de viñetas, de bla bla bla… algo es, y veo que les gusta, así que voy a seguir :D**_

_**Jajaj**_

_**Saludos a tooodos y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :D**_

_**Para la próxima también voy a intentar responder personalmente a los review que manden. Eso!, no se olviden de comentar… se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Y ah!, si tienen problemas con la forma en la que uso el lenguaje (el cual, es horrible debo admitir) avísenme e intentaré hablar de forma más neutra. Es que disculpen, pero a veces me sale la argentinada de adentro, jaja.**_

_**Ahora si me voy ¬¬**_

_**Hasta la próxima edición (?)**_


	4. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

En muchos aspectos, era imposible no reconocer que Rose era la hija de Ron y Hermione.

El carácter y los ojos de su papá. Las notas y el cerebro de su mamá. El físico, era enteramente Weasley, alta, delgada (muchos decían que en ese sentido, se parecía a su tía Ginny también) un poco torpe (herencia de padre). La nariz era la de su mamá, tenía la misma curvatura que la hacía tan graciosamente respingona, así como también el cabello de Hermione, no solo en lo rebelde, sino que también en el color castaño profundo que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen tremendamente. Ni que hablar en lo que consta al orgullo y a lo despistada, en ese sentido había sacado lo mejor de sus dos padres; Rose Weasley podría resultar la persona más orgullosa y cabezona que jamás alguien se hubiese dado el gusto de conocer. Era muy buena amiga, prima y hermana. Como hija… bueno, hacía lo que podía, ahí, en ese sentido se diferenciaba de su mamá. No es que se portara mal, sino que bueno, muchas veces no cumplia con lo mandado. Es que piénsenlo bien, toda su vida le dijeron lo parecida que era a Hermione, ¡la llegaron a llamar Mini 'Mione inclusive!

De chica no le molestaba, para ella, su mamá era lo mejor, la más grande, y se enorgullecía de ser tan parecida, pero bueno, llegó la adolescencia y todo el mundo sabe lo que eso implica ¿no?.

A Rose ya le molestaba que _todo _el tiempo le recordaran eso. Como si no fuera poco el hecho de ser la hija de dos de los miembros del trío de oro, a demás de eso, ¿Qué era igual a su mamá cuando joven?

Ya saben, los adolescentes a veces, damos vuelta todo. En fin, Rose podía parecerse como les decía, en muchos aspectos a sus papás, sobre todo a su mamá; pero en otras cosas. No es que se portaba mal y desobedecía las normas por no querer ser ni parecerse, no señores; no nos olvidemos de que también hay sangre Weasley corriéndola internamente, y eso es decir mucho.

Y bueno, esos factores combinados y potenciados, resultan en algo bastaaante interesante. Porque Rose Weasley podía tener una de las notas más altas de su clase, pero eso no implicaba que fuese una rata de biblioteca. No señores, Rose sabía como pasarla bien, _sí_ sabía como divertirse. Ella era la típica chica fiestera.

No había una sola fiesta que se perdiera, estaba en todas, y en todas no es que era el centro de atención, pero casi. Por desapercibida, no pasaba, de eso estemos seguros.

Hermione se preocupaba bastante por esto, no es que no le gustara que su hija socializara, pero… Algunos de sus primos le habían corrido con el rumor de que Rose, bueno, digamos que no siempre estaba dentro de sus casillas.

No en el sentido de sacada ni de loca, sino que no era la primera vez que Hermione escuchaba, o mejor dicho llegaba a escuchar alguna conversación que mantenían los más jóvenes de la familia de que en la última joda Rose había tomado demasiado y bueno... No era nada de lo que alguna madre podría llegar a alegrearse y mucho menos aprobar.

Ahora, les comento a ustedes señores, menos, pero menos mal que Hermione no llegó (todavía) a enterarse de lo sucedido en la última gran celebración que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts el fin de semana pasado. Sino... Sino Rose sería Weasley muerta...

* * *

_**Buenoooo gente, acá el puntapié inicial para tocar el tema de las fiestas y de lo muy jodona que es Rose **_

**_Meta fiesta, Meta Joda, Meta y Ponga (?)_**

**_Perdón, chiste de mal gusto, jajaja._**

**_¿De qué NO se tiene que enterar Hermione?_**

**_Hay ésta Rosee... a veces se pone como LOOOOCAA, y hace cosas..._**

**_QUE TODOS HACEMOS (6)_**

**_jajaja_**

**_nahhh, buenoo, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo prontito.._**

**_y diganme si les pesa que siempre haga una especie (por no decir intento) de introducción al capítulo en la que soy un tanto... descriptiva_**

**_ajaja_**

**_es que qiero dejarles bien en claro e como la veo a Rose, yo._**

**_Bueno, en realidad la veo de muchas formas (culpo a todos esos fics tremendos que anduve leyendo) así que no se extrañen si la llamo pelirroja en otro cap o algo por el estilo..._**

**_Bueno gente, desde ya gracias por el apoyo brindado (:_**

**_Sientanse honrados de que vaya por el 5° cap ??_**

**_Por lo general siempre empiezo y nunca sigo, quedan todos en el primer o tercer cap jajaj_**

**_así que aprobechen :P_**

**_Un besoo y nos vemos en la próxima edición de... Volviendo locos a Ron y Hermione Weasley (?)_**

**_Ya.. me pintó la flasheades..._**


End file.
